K.E.F.K.A.
The K.E.F.K.A. ('K'illing 'E'vil 'F'earful 'K'iller 'A'nnihilator) is another powerful blimp, created by the megalomaniacal Apopalypse Bloon. It resembles a B.A.D. bloon, but it is colored blood red. It moves faster than the T.H.A.N.O.S., but slower than the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M. (it moves at 1/6 of the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M.'s speed). But it also has the traits of the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M. and T.H.A.N.O.S. (both are immune to harnessed 0-0 Dart Monkeys.) It has 150,000 HP, but it also has 4 Auracrysts, making it even stronger than the T.H.A.N.O.S.! (It has 210,000 HP in total.) With powerful abilities, it is truly a threat! Upon death, it releases 4 T.H.A.N.O.S.s! It first spawns on Round 250, with it appearing every 250 rounds after that. Abilities Fireball Barrage: Shoots 10 powerful fireballs at 10 random towers, draining 30 HP from them, stunning and burning them for 30 seconds. When towers are burning, they lose 1 HP for 30 seconds or until they're dead. Does half the damage to fire-based towers (Dragon's Breath and Summon Phoenix). (Cooldown: 30 seconds) Blizzard of Doom: Uses an Absolute Zero-like ability, making your towers attack slower for 15 seconds. Specifically, they all attack at half speed. This is not the case for Ice Monkeys however. If Ice Monkeys are on the track when it uses this ability, they receive buffs: specifically, they do 10x the damage to all M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, and are capable of popping all types of bloons even without the help of MIB. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) Lightning Bolts of Death: Shoots 5 powerful lightning bolts at 5 random towers, killing them. Fortunately, these do not chain. (Cooldown: 25 seconds) Blind: Blinds your towers, making them unable to attack for 15 seconds. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) Drain: Drains your towers' HP to replenish its own. Every 1 HP drained from your towers, it regains 100 HP! Lasts until it drains all your towers' HP or until it regains all its health, whichever comes first... Meteor Storm: Rains down meteors from the sky, similar to the Artillery Battery ability, for 15 seconds. If they hit your towers, they do 50 HP damage per meteor! (So, if your tower is hit by one meteor, it receives 50 HP damage, but if it is unlucky enough to get hit by, say, 6 meteors, it receives 300 HP damage) (Cooldown: 1 minute) Light of Judgment: Its deadliest ability yet. Shoots a yellow-colored Bloonsday Device-like orbital laser from the sky that lasts for 30 seconds. It can move it around quickly, thus potentially resulting in the deaths of many towers! And the worst part? The Light of Judgment instantly kills every tower it touches. It will ALSO instantly kill your hero, regardless of HP. But it very rarely, if ever, uses this ability. (Cooldown: 2 minutes) And more bad news: it also has the same attacks as my T.H.A.N.O.S.! Trivia This blimp is obviously a reference to the main villain of Final Fantasy VI, and even has similar powers as Kefka himself. When you start Round 250 or any other round the K.E.F.K.A. spawns in, you will hear 3 Kefka laughs (as heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyZoe-r9qb0). This signifies the arrival of the K.E.F.K.A.. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References Category:Immune Bloons